1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of transferring print data from one computer to another computer in a computer network, to which a plurality of computers are connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known print data transfer system, print data is transmitted from a certain transmitter computer connected to a computer network to a receiver computer connected to the same computer network, so that a printer connected to the receiver computer (that is, a network printer) prints the contents of the transmitted print data.
The network printer may be connected directly with the receiver computer, connected indirectly with the receiver computer via another computer network, or integrated with the receiver computer.
In the prior art print data transfer system, it is generally necessary to install a printer driver exclusively provided for a network printer in the transmitter computer, in order to cause the network printer to print the contents of the print data. When there are a plurality of network printers available for printing, a plurality of printer drivers exclusively provided for the respective network printers should be installed in the transmitter computer.
The object of the present invention is thus to provide a print data transfer system that enables a printer connected to a receiver computer to print a color image based on the print data transmitted from a transmitter computer via a computer network, even if a printer driver exclusively provided for the printer has not been installed in the transmitter computer, as well as to provide a method of transferring print data and a computer program product for actualizing the method.
At least part of the above and the other related objects is realized by a first print data transfer system includes: a first computer; a second computer connected to the first computer via a computer network; and a printer which is connected to the second computer and prints contents represented by print data. In the first print data transfer system, the first computer includes a first memory that stores the print data, a first transmission unit that executes transmission of the print data, an input device, a display device, and a first controller that controls operation of the first computer. The second computer includes a second memory that stores user interface data, which is used to display a user interface for allowing a user to input print settings information for the printer, a second transmission unit that executes transmission of the user interface data, and a second controller that controls operation of the second computer. In the first print data transfer system, the first controller causes the first transmission unit to send an instruction for starting a transmission process of the print data to the second computer when receiving the instruction for starting the transmission process via the input device. The second controller reads the user interface data from the second memory and causes the second transmission unit to send the user interface data to the first computer when receiving the instruction for starting the transmission process via the second transmission unit. The first controller causes the display device to display the user interface for allowing the user to input print settings information based on the user interface data when receiving the user interface data via the first transmission unit. The first controller reads the print data from the first memory and causes the first transmission unit to send the print data and the print settings information, which is to be used in a printing process by the printer, to the second computer when receiving the print settings information and a transmission instruction of the print data via the input device. The second controller causes the printer to print the contents represented by the print data according to the print settings information when receiving the print data and the print settings information via the second transmission unit.
The present invention is also directed to a first transmitter for transmitting print data to a receiver, which is connected to a printer, via a computer network. The transmitter includes: a memory that stores the print data; a transmission unit that executes transmission of the print data; an input device; a display device; and a controller that controls operation of the transmitter. In the first transmitter, the controller causes the transmission unit to send an instruction for starting a transmission process of the print data to the receiver when receiving the instruction for starting the transmission process via the input device. The controller causes the display device to display user interface for allowing a user to input print settings information for the printer based on user interface data when receiving the user interface data transmitted from the receiver via the transmission unit. The controller reads the print data from the memory and causes the transmission unit to send the print data and the print settings information, which is to be used in a printing process by the printer, to the receiver when receiving the print settings information and a transmission instruction of the print data via the input device.
The present invention is further directed to a first receiver, which is connected to a printer, for receiving print data from a transmitter via a computer network. The receiver includes: a memory that stores user interface data, which is used to display a user interface for allowing a user to input print settings information for the printer; a transmission unit that executes transmission of the user interface data; and a controller that controls operation of the receiver. In the first receiver, the controller reads the user interface data from the memory and causes the transmission unit to send the user interface data to the transmitter when receiving the instruction for starting the transmission process from the transmitter via the transmission unit. The controller causes the printer to print the contents represented by the print data according to the print settings information when receiving the print data and the print settings information, which is to be used in a printing process by the printer, transmitted from via the transmission unit.
The present invention is also directed to a first method of transferring print data, which represents contents to be printed, from a first computer including at least a display device to a second computer, which is connected to a printer, via a computer network. The first method includes the steps of: (a) causing the first computer to transmit an instruction for starting a transmission process to the second computer, when the first computer receives the instruction for starting the transmission process of the print data; (b) causing the second computer to transmit user interface data, which is used to display a user interface for allowing a user to input print settings information for the printer, to the first computer, when the second computer receives the instruction for starting the transmission process; (c) causing the display device to display the user interface for allowing the user to input print settings information based on the user interface data, when the first computer receives the user interface data; (d) causing the first computer to transmit the print data and the print settings information, which is to be used in a printing process by the printer, to the second computer, when the first computer receives the print settings information and a transmission instruction of the print data; and (e) causing the printer to print the contents represented by the print data according to the print settings information, when the second computer receives the print data and the print settings information.
The present invention is also directed to a first computer program product that causes a computer including at least a display device to transmit print data to a receiver, which is connected to a printer, via a computer network. The computer program product including: a computer readable medium; a first program code unit that causes the computer to transmit an instruction for starting a transmission process of the print data to the receiver when the instruction for starting the transmission process is input; a second program code unit that causes the computer to receive user interface data, which is used to display a user interface for allowing a user to input print settings information for the printer, when the user interface data is transmitted from the receiver, and that causes the display device to display the user interface for allowing a user to input print settings information based on the user interface data; and a third program code unit that causes the computer to transmit the print data and the print settings information, which is to be used in a printing process by the printer, to the receiver when the print settings information and a transmission instruction of the print data are input, wherein each of the program code units is registered on the computer readable medium.
The present invention is further directed to a second computer program product that causes a computer, which is connected to a printer, to receive print data transmitted from a transmitter including at least a display device via a computer network. The computer program product including: a computer readable medium; a first program code unit that causes the computer to transmit user interface data, which is used to display a user interface for allowing a user to input print settings information for the printer, to the transmitter when the computer receives an instruction for starting a transmission process of the print data transmitted from the transmitter; and a second program code unit that causes the computer to receive the print data and the print settings information, which is to be used in a printing process by the printer, when the print data and the print settings information are transmitted from the transmitter, and that causes the printer to print contents represented by the print data according to the print settings information, wherein each of the program code units is registered on the computer readable medium.
A printer driver generally has a first function that gives a user interface for enabling the user to input the print settings information and a second function that carries out a variety of processing operations with respect to the print data and controls the printer, in order to attain the desired printing results, based on the print settings information input by the user.
In the first print data transfer system, the corresponding first transmitter and receiver, the corresponding first method of transferring print data, and the corresponding first and second computer program product, the user interface data for inputting the print settings information is transmitted from the receiver computer (that is, the second computer) to the transmitter computer (that is, the first computer). The transmitter computer accordingly actualizes the first function with the transmitted user interface data. The print settings information is, on the other hand, transmitted together with the print data from the transmitter computer to the receiver computer. The receiver computer accordingly actualizes the second function based on the transmitted print settings information. Even if a printer driver exclusively provided for the printer has not been installed in the transmitter computer, this arrangement enables the printer to print a color image based on the print data or color image data transmitted via the computer network.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention provides a second print data transfer system includes: a first computer; a second computer connected to the first computer via a computer network; and a printer which is connected to the second computer and prints a color image. In the second print data transfer system, the first computer includes: a color image device; a first memory that stores color image data, which is expressible in a first gamut reproducible by the color image device in a color space, and first color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the first gamut into another color image data expressible in a second gamut in the color space; a first transmission unit that transmits and receives data; and a first controller that controls operation of the first computer. The second computer includes: a second memory that stores second color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the second gamut into another color image data expressible in a third gamut reproducible by the printer in the color space; a second transmission unit that transmits and receives data; and a second controller that controls operation of the second computer. The first controller reads the first color-correction data and the color image data expressible in the first gamut from the first memory and causes the first transmission unit to send the color image data expressible in the first gamut as print data together with the first color-correction data to the second computer. The second controller reads the second color-correction data from the second memory, carries out a color correction with the first color-correction data and the second color-correction data to convert the color image data expressible in the first gamut into the color image data expressible in the third gamut, and causes the printer to print the color image based on the color-corrected color image data, when receiving the color image data expressible in the first gamut and the first color-correction data via the second transmission unit.
The present invention is also directed to a second transmitter for transmitting print data to a receiver, which is connected to a printer, via a computer network. The transmitter includes: a color image device; a memory that stores color image data, which is expressible in a first gamut reproducible by the color image device in a color space, and color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the first gamut into another color image data expressible in a second gamut in the color space; a transmission unit that transmits and receives data; and a controller that controls operation of the transmitter. In the transmitter, the controller reads the color-correction data and the color image data expressible in the first gamut from the memory and causes the transmission unit to send the color image data expressible in the first gamut as print data together with the first color-correction data to the receiver.
The present invention is further directed to a second receiver, which is connected to a printer, for receiving print data from a transmitter including at least a color image device via a computer network. In the transmitter, color image data, which is expressible in a first gamut reproducible by the color image device in a color space, and first color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the first gamut into another color image data expressible in a second gamut in the color space, are provided. The receiver includes: a memory that stores second color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the second gamut into another color image data expressible in a third gamut reproducible by the printer in the color space; a transmission unit that transmits and receives data; and a controller that controls operation of the receiver. In the receiver, the controller reads the second color-correction data from the memory, carries out a color correction with the first color-correction data and the second color-correction data to convert the color image data expressible in the first gamut into the color image data expressible in the third gamut, and causes the printer to print the color image based on the color-corrected color image data, when receiving the color image data expressible in the first gamut and the first color-correction data transmitted from the transmitter via the transmission unit.
The present invention is also directed to a second method of transferring print data for printing a color image from a first computer including at least a color image device to a second computer, which is connected to a printer, via a computer network. The second method includes the steps of: (a) providing color image data, which is expressible in a first gamut reproducible by the color image device in a color space, and first color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the first gamut into another color image data expressible in a second gamut in the color space, in the first computer, and providing second color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the second gamut into another color image data expressible in a third gamut reproducible by the printer in the color space, in the second computer; (b) causing the first computer to transmit the color image data expressible in the first gamut as the print data together with the first color-correction data to the second computer; (c) causing the second computer to carry out a color correction with the first color-correction data and the second color-correction data to convert the color image data expressible in the first gamut into the color image data expressible in the third gamut, when the second computer receives the color image data expressible in the first gamut and the first color-correction data; and (d) causing the printer to print a color image based on the color-corrected color image data.
The present invention is also directed to a third computer program product that causes a computer including at least a color image device to transmit print data to a receiver, which is connected to a printer, via a computer network. In the computer, color image data, which is expressible in a first gamut reproducible by the color image device in a color space, and color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the first gamut into another color image data expressible in a second gamut in the color space, are provided. The computer program product including: a computer readable medium; and a program code unit that causes the computer to transmit the color image data expressible in the first gamut as the print data together with the color-correction data to the receiver, wherein the program code unit is registered on the computer readable medium.
The present invention is further directed to a fourth computer program product that causes a computer, which is connected to a printer, to receive print data transmitted from a transmitter including at least a color image device via a computer network. In the transmitter, color image data, which is expressible in a first gamut reproducible by the color image device in a color space, and first color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the first gamut into another color image data expressible in a second gamut in the color space, are provided. In the computer, second color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the second gamut into another color image data expressible in a third gamut reproducible by the printer in the color space, is provided. The computer program product including: a computer readable medium; a first program code unit that causes the computer to receive the color image data expressible in the first gamut and the first color-correction data when the color image data expressible in the first gamut and the first color-correction data are transmitted from the transmitter; a second program code unit that causes the computer to carry out a color correction with the first color-correction data and the second color-correction data to convert the color image data expressible in the first gamut into the color image data expressible in the third gamut; and a third program code unit that causes the printer to print a color image based on the color-corrected color image data, wherein each of the program code units is registered on the computer readable medium.
Available examples of the color image device include a monitor for displaying color images, a scanner for reading color images, a digital camera for obtaining color images by shooting, and other devices dealing with color images.
In the second print data transfer system, the corresponding second transmitter and receiver, the corresponding second method of transferring print data, and the corresponding third and fourth computer program product, the color-correction data relating to the color image device is transmitted together with the color image data from the transmitter computer (that is, the first computer) to the receiver computer (that is, the second computer). The receiver computer then carries out an appropriate color correction of the color image data using the transmitted color-correction data relating to the color image device. Even if a printer driver exclusively provided for the printing unit has not been installed in the transmitter computer, this arrangement enables the tints of the color image printed by the printer to be as close as possible to the tints of the color image dealt with the color image device. This arrangement accordingly enables the printer connected to the receiver computer to print a color image with the tints desired by the user of the transmitter computer.
In accordance with still another aspect, the present invention provides a third print data transfer system includes: a first computer; a second computer connected to the first computer via a computer network; and a printer which is connected to the second computer and prints a color image. In the third print data transfer system, the first computer includes: a color image device; a first memory that stores color image data, which is expressible in a first gamut reproducible by the color image device in a color space, and first color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the first gamut into another color image data expressible in a second gamut in the color space; a first transmission unit that transmits and receives data; and a first controller that controls operation of the first computer. The second computer includes: a second memory that stores second color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the second gamut into another color image data expressible in a third gamut reproducible by the printer in the color space; a second transmission unit that transmits and receives data; and a second controller that controls operation of the second computer. The first controller causes the first transmission unit to send a requirement for transfer of color-correction data to the second computer. The second controller reads the second color-correction data from the second memory and causes the second transmission unit to send the second color-correction data to the first computer, when receiving the requirement for transfer. The first controller reads the first color-correction data and the color image data expressible in the first gamut from the first memory, carries out a color correction with the first color-correction data and the second color-correction data to convert the color image data expressible in the first gamut into the color image data expressible in the third gamut, and causes the first transmission unit to send the color-corrected color image data as print data to the second computer, when receiving the second color-correction data via the first transmission unit. The second controller causes the printer to print the color image based on the color-corrected color image data, when receiving the color-corrected color image data via the second transmission unit.
The present invention is also directed to a third transmitter for transmitting print data to a receiver, which is connected to a printer, via a computer network. The transmitter includes: a color image device; a memory that stores color image data, which is expressible in a first gamut reproducible by the color image device in a color space, and first color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the first gamut into another color image data expressible in a second gamut in the color space; a transmission unit that transmits and receives data; and a controller that controls operation of the transmitter. In the receiver, second color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the second gamut into another color image data expressible in a third gamut reproducible by the printer in the color space, is provided. In the transmitter, the controller causes the transmission unit to send a requirement for transfer of color-correction data to the receiver. The controller reads the first color-correction data and the color image data expressible in the first gamut from the memory, carries out a color correction with the first color-correction data and the second color-correction data to convert the color image data expressible in the first gamut into the color image data expressible in the third gamut, and causes the transmission unit to send the color-corrected color image data as print data to the second computer, when receiving the second color-correction data transmitted from the receiver via the transmission unit.
The present invention is further directed to a third receiver, which is connected to a printer, for receiving print data from a transmitter including at least a color image device via a computer network. In the transmitter, color image data, which is expressible in a first gamut reproducible by the color image device in a color space, and first color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the first gamut into another color image data expressible in a second gamut in the color space, are provided. The receiver includes: a memory that stores second color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the second gamut into another color image data expressible in a third gamut reproducible by the printer in the color space; a transmission unit that transmits and receives data; and a controller that controls operation of the receiver. In the receiver, the controller reads the second color-correction data from the memory and causes the transmission unit to send the second color-correction data to the transmitter, when receiving the requirement for transfer of color-correction data transmitted from the transmitter via the transmission unit. After the transmitter carries out a color correction with the first color-correction data and the second color-correction data to convert the color image data expressible in the first gamut into the color image data expressible in the third gamut, the controller receives the color-corrected color image data transmitted from the transmitter via the transmission unit. The controller causes the printer to print the color image based on color-corrected color image data.
The present invention is also directed to a third method of transferring print data for printing a color image from a first computer including at least a color image device to a second computer, which is connected to a printer, via a computer network. The third method includes the steps of: (a) providing color image data, which is expressible in a first gamut reproducible by the color image device in a color space, and first color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the first gamut into another color image data expressible in a second gamut in the color space, in the first computer, and providing second color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the second gamut into another color image data expressible in a third gamut reproducible by the printer in the color space, in the second computer; (b) causing the first computer to transmit a requirement for transfer of color-correction data to the second computer; (c) causing the second computer to transmit the second color-correction data to the first computer, when the second computer receives the requirement for transfer;
(d) causing the first computer to carry out a color correction with the first color-correction data and the second color-correction data to convert the color image data expressible in the first gamut into the color image data expressible in the third gamut, when the first computer receives the second color-correction data; (e) causing the first computer to transmit the color-corrected color image data as the print data to the second computer; and (f) causing the printer to print a color image based on the color-corrected color image data, when the second computer receives the color-corrected color image data.
The present invention is also directed to a fifth computer program product that causes a computer including at least a color image device to transmit print data to a receiver, which is connected to a printer, via a computer network. In the computer, color image data, which is expressible in a first gamut reproducible by the color image device in a color space, and first color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the first gamut into another color image data expressible in a second gamut in the color space, are provided. In the receiver, second color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the second gamut into another color image data expressible in a third gamut reproducible by the printer in the color space, is provided. The computer program product including: a computer readable medium; a first program code unit that causes the computer to transmit a requirement for transfer of color-correction data to the receiver; a second program code unit that causes the computer to receive the second color-correction data when the second color-correction data is transmitted from the receiver; a third program code unit that causes the computer to carry out a color correction with the first color-correction data and the second color-correction data to convert the color image data expressible in the first gamut into the color image data expressible in the third gamut; and a fourth program code unit that causes the computer to transmit the color-corrected color image data as the print data to the receiver, wherein each of the program code units is registered on the computer readable medium.
The present invention is further directed to a sixth computer program product that causes a computer, which is connected to a printer, to receive print data transmitted from a transmitter including at least a color image device via a computer network. In the transmitter, color image data, which is expressible in a first gamut reproducible by the color image device in a color space, and first color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the first gamut into another color image data expressible in a second gamut in the color space, are provided. In the computer, second color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the second gamut into another color image data expressible in a third gamut reproducible by the printer in the color space, is provided. The computer program product including: a computer readable medium; a first program code unit that causes the computer to transmit the second color-correction data when the computer receives a requirement for transfer of color-correction data transmitted from the transmitter; a second program code unit that, after the transmitter carries out a color correction with the first color-correction data and the second color-correction data to convert the color image data expressible in the first gamut into the color image data expressible in the third gamut, causes the computer to receive the color-corrected color image data transmitted from the transmitter; and a third program code unit that causes the printer to print a color image based on the color-corrected color image data, wherein each of the program code units is registered on the computer readable medium.
In the third print data transfer system, the corresponding third transmitter and receiver, the corresponding third method of transferring print data, and the corresponding fifth and sixth computer program product, the color-correction data relating to the printer is transmitted from the receiver computer (that is, the second computer) to the transmitter computer (that is, the first computer). The transmitter computer then carries out an appropriate color correction of the color image data using the transmitted color-correction data relating to the printer. The color-corrected color image data is subsequently transferred to the receiver computer, so that the printer in the receiver computer prints a color image based on the processed color image data. Even if a printer driver exclusively provided for the printer has not been installed in the transmitter computer, this arrangement enables the tints of the color image printed by the printer to be as close as possible to the tints of the color image dealt with the color image device. This arrangement accordingly enables the printer connected to the receiver computer to print a color image with the tints desired by the user of the transmitter computer.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention provides a fourth print data transfer system includes: a first computer; a second computer connected to the first computer via a computer network; and a printer which is connected to the second computer and prints a color image. In the fourth print data transfer system, the first computer includes: a color image device; a first memory that stores color image data, which is expressible in a first gamut reproducible by the color image device in a color space, and first color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the first gamut into another color image data expressible in a second gamut in the color space; a first transmission unit that transmits and receives data; and a first controller that controls operation of the first computer. The second computer includes: a second memory that stores second color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the second gamut into another color image data expressible in a third gamut reproducible by the printer in the color space; a second transmission unit that transmits and receives data; and a second controller that controls operation of the second computer. The first controller reads the first color-correction data and the color image data expressible in the first gamut from the first memory, carries out a first color correction with the first color-correction data to convert the color image data expressible in the first gamut into the color image data expressible in the second gamut, and causes the first transmission unit to send the color image data after the first color correction as print data to the second computer. The second controller reads the second color-correction data from the second memory, carries out a second color correction with the second color-correction data to convert the color image data expressible in the second gamut after the first color correction into the color image data expressible in the third gamut, and causes the printer to print the color image based on the color image data after the second color correction, when receiving the color image data after the first color correction via the second transmission unit.
The present invention is also directed to a third transmitter for transmitting print data to a receiver, which is connected to a printer, via a computer network. The transmitter includes: a color image device; a memory that stores color image data, which is expressible in a first gamut reproducible by the color image device in a color space, and color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the first gamut into another color image data expressible in a second gamut in the color space; a transmission unit that transmits and receives data; and a controller that controls operation of the transmitter. The controller reads the color-correction data and the color image data expressible in the first gamut from the memory, carries out a first color correction with the color-correction data to convert the color image data expressible in the first gamut into the color image data expressible in the second gamut, and causes the transmission unit to send the color-corrected image data as print data to the receiver.
The present invention is further directed to a third receiver, which is connected to a printer, for receiving print data from a transmitter including at least a color image device via a computer network. In the transmitter, color image data, which is expressible in a first gamut reproducible by the color image device in a color space, and first color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the first gamut into another color image data expressible in a second gamut in the color space, are provided. The receiver includes: a memory that stores second color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the second gamut into another color image data expressible in a third gamut reproducible by the printer in the color space; a transmission unit that transmits and receives data; and a controller that controls operation of the receiver. In the receiver, after the transmitter carries out a first color correction with the first color-correction data to convert the color image data expressible in the first gamut into the color image data expressible in the second gamut, the controller receives the color image data after the first color correction, which is transmitted from the transmitter, via the transmission unit. The controller carries out a second color correction with the second color-correction data to convert the color image data expressible in the second gamut after the first color correction into the color image data expressible in the third gamut. The controller causes the printer to print a color image based on the color image data after the second color correction.
The present invention is also directed to a fourth method of transferring print data for printing a color image from a first computer including at least a color image device to a second computer, which is connected to a printer, via a computer network. The fourth method includes the steps of: (a) providing color image data, which is expressible in a first gamut reproducible by the color image device in a color space, and first color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the first gamut into another color image data expressible in a second gamut in the color space, in the first computer, and providing second color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the second gamut into another color image data expressible in a third gamut reproducible by the printer in the color space, in the second computer; (b) causing the first computer to carry out a first color correction with the first color-correction data to convert the color image data expressible in the first gamut into the color image data expressible in the second gamut; (c) causing the first computer to transmit the color image data after the first color correction as the print data to the second computer; (d) causing the second computer to carry out a second color correction with the second color-correction data to convert the color image data expressible in the second gamut after the first color correction into the color image data expressible in the third gamut, when the second computer receives the color image data after the first color correction; and (e) causing the printer to print a color image based on the color image data after the second color correction.
The present invention is also directed to a seventh computer program product that causes a computer including at least a color image device to transmit print data to a receiver, which is connected to a printer, via a computer network. In the computer, color image data, which is expressible in a first gamut reproducible by the color image device in a color space, and color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the first gamut into another color image data expressible in a second gamut in the color space, are provided. The computer program product including: a computer readable medium; a first program code unit that causes the computer to carry out a color correction with the color-correction data to convert the color image data expressible in the first gamut into the color image data expressible in the second gamut; and a second program code unit that causes the computer to transmit the color-corrected color image data as the print data to the transmitter, wherein each of the program code units is registered on the computer readable medium.
The present invention is further directed to a eighth computer program product that causes a computer, which is connected to a printer, to receive print data transmitted from a transmitter including at least a color image device via a computer network. In the transmitter, color image data, which is expressible in a first gamut reproducible by the color image device in a color space, and first color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the first gamut into another color image data expressible in a second gamut in the color space, are provided. In the computer, second color-correction data, which is to be used for converting the color image data expressible in the second gamut into another color image data expressible in a third gamut reproducible by the printer in the color space, is provided. The computer program product including: a computer readable medium; a first program code unit that, after the transmitter carries out a first color correction with the first color-correction data to convert the color image data expressible in the first gamut into the color image data expressible in the second gamut, causes the computer to receive the color image data after the first color correction, which is transmitted from the transmitter; a second program code unit that causes the computer to carry out a second color correction with the second color-correction data to convert the color image data expressible in the second gamut after the first color correction into the color image data expressible in the third gamut; and a third program code unit that causes the printer to print a color image based on the color image data after the second color correction, wherein each of the program code units is registered on the computer readable medium.
In the third print data transfer system, the corresponding third transmitter and receiver, the corresponding third method of transferring print data, and the corresponding fifth and sixth computer program product, the transmitter computer (that is, the first computer) carries out an appropriate color correction of the color image data using the color-correction data relating to the color image device. The receiver computer (that is, the second computer) subsequently carries out an appropriate color correction of the color image data using the color-correction data relating to the printer. Even if a printer driver exclusively provided for the printer has not been installed in the transmitter computer, this arrangement enables the tints of the color image printed by the printer to be as close as possible to the tints of the color image dealt with the color image device. This arrangement accordingly enables the printer in the receiver computer to print a color image with the tints desired by the user of the transmitter computer.
These and other objects, features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments with the accompanying drawings.